1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for locking dismountably two bodies and more particularly to a device for locking a mounting body to a body, the outer periphery of the end thereof being projected (in this specification, the former body is designated as the mounting body for discriminating it from the latter body which will be referred to only as body).
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the conventional locking device of the type as mentioned above, it is usual to lock two bodies with the aid of threads provided on two bodies, respectively. In this case, the locking is reliable and not easy to be disengaged; however, it is time consuming to connect or disconnect them. There is another push button type as seen in usual lens cap, lens hood, etc. for a camera. However, in such push button type locking device, the locking is too easily released when an unintentional external force is applied to the mounting body, especially to the hood part or push button thereof.